


As If This Were Completely Normal

by leaper182



Category: Dungeons of Drakkenheim
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/pseuds/leaper182
Summary: Pluto is a lot more bothered about the stone throne trap than Sebastian had anticipated, and has to get something off his chest.
Relationships: Sebastian Crowe/Pluto Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	As If This Were Completely Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is completely and totally not beta'd. At all. 
> 
> As of the posting of this fic, the most recent episode is #46. As in, it hasn't even dropped on YouTube yet. I will most likely edit these author's notes to include the episode title when it drops for public consumption.
> 
> ETA: Episode 46 is "Keys to the City"
> 
> That being said, if you watch or listen to the Dungeons of Drakkenheim show and you haven't had a chance to see Episode 46, this fic will contain spoilers! Especially spoilers concerning certain events leading up to an epic cliffhanger! If you want to suffer like I did in real time when the event happened, watch Episode 45, wait six days, then 46, then read this fic!
> 
> (Only, don't wait six days because you don't want to wait six days. _I_ didn't want to wait six days, and I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Monty is a wonderful DM, and he's so delightfully _evil_.)
> 
> The end notes discuss why I was nutty enough to just slap this up for the entire internets to see.

"Sebastian, I gotta admit," Pluto said, setting his helmet aside and letting his shield drop on the ground. "I can't stop thinking about what happened in the Queen of Thieves sanctum, or whatever it was."

Judging from the look on Pluto's face, Sebastian knew what he was talking about. He didn't relish the thought of having to go to bed soon with that mental image to keep him company either. "It's okay, Pluto--"

Pluto's usually cheerful expression darkened. "No, it's not, Sebastian. I saw you die in front of me. I don't care if it was some magic trick. It was real when it happened and you being alive doesn't stop making it real in my head." 

Sebastian couldn't help wincing. Pluto and Veo had both said he'd turned into a skeleton when he returned from his little chat with Kat. He'd just thought that they had managed to move on from it. Apparently not. "Pluto--"

"And then all that stuff you said to George?" Pluto barreled on, frowning down at him. "About how you screw up everything? I can't just let you keep saying that stuff."

Sebastian blinked. That was...new. Still, it didn't change the facts. "Was anything I said to your nephew wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"All of--" Pluto began immediately. He must've noticed the look on Sebastian's face, because he stopped himself. "Okay, I don't know everything about you, but I have to get this off my chest." 

Sebastian mentally braced himself. "Okay, Pluto, what is it?"

"Seeing you die in front of me was _so scary_. I mean, me and Veo were losing it-- I honestly think that if we hadn't had that Heroes' Feast before we left the Academy, we would've been in worse shape." 

"Well, I had front-row seats to watching you _and_ Veo dying in front of me--" Sebastian snapped before he could stop himself, because of course Pluto was focused on just what he felt instead of thinking that _maybe_ Sebastian had gone through the same emotional wringer he had. 

Pluto was already shaking his head. "Sebastian, you don't get it. I tried to touch you and your skeleton just crumbled away in my hands! I was making things worse! And that hurt!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth because screaming at one of his best friends while surrounded by a camp full of Caspians wasn't something he was interested in doing at the moment. He had already been humiliated enough for one day. "And you don't think I wasn't feeling like I had just _murdered_ more people I care about? If it weren't for the staff of power and my goggles, I'd just be another useless--"

Somehow, Pluto's expression darkened further, which was really saying something. His eyes, which were a shade Sebastian had always thought of as Caspian Blue in his more romantic moments, narrowed at him. "Look here, Mister--"

One hand landed on Sebastian's shoulder while the other reached for his face.

No, not his face. His goggles.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Pluto, what are you--"

Pluto kept talking as if what he was doing was _completely normal_. "I don't risk my life for you because you're _useful_, Sebastian."

Sebastian gaped at him as Pluto moved in closer. It was either tilt his head back or let Pluto take off his goggles.

"I wouldn't jam a piece of delerium in my chest or follow you into Hell itself because you're this perfect guy who never makes mistakes."

Pluto's face was getting closer, still so earnest and solemn. Sebastian was positive he was blushing from how close they were standing, and he couldn't _stop._

"I'd do any of that right now if you asked me because you're _you_," Pluto murmured.

Sebastian could track the path of Pluto's gaze. First, to his forehead where there were undoubtedly red marks from wearing his goggles constantly.

Then to his eyes, as if Pluto could just stare at him hard enough and Sebastian would believe that he was worth this kind of devotion.

And then to his lips.

"And in case you forgot, I love you, and I'm gonna stand by you, no matter what." 

Sebastian stared as Pluto _leaned in_.

The brush of chapped lips against his was soft, gentle. Sebastian would've sworn he was dreaming were it not for the fact that he could smell the oil that Pluto used to clean his armor, feel just how cold Pluto's gauntlet was against his face.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?"

Sebastian's eyes snapped open as Pluto pulled back and turned towards the door to the tent. Not jumped back like he'd been caught doing something wrong, but pulled away, as if kissing Sebastian was something he did every day. "Yeah?"

The runner, a young man wearing a breastplate and Caspian colors, glanced at Sebastian before addressing Pluto again with a slight bow. "His Majesty wishes to speak with you."

Pluto grinned, as if the past ten minutes hadn't been just changed their friendship. "Great! Tell him I'll be on my way."

The young man left, letting the tent flap drop behind him.

Pluto turned back to Sebastian, the grin fading into that serious expression again. "No more skeleton teleporting," he said firmly. "Got it?"

Sebastian managed a faint, "uh huh."

Pluto nodded, looking satisfied and _pleased_ with himself. "Good."

He clapped Sebastian on the shoulder, squeezed once because this was _absolutely normal_ now, and walked away, leaving Sebastian to stare after him.

**Author's Note:**

> My reasons for posting are thus:
> 
> 1\. I was getting sick of having Seluto ideas that just weren't working the way I wanted them to when I was bouncing the ideas off of my discord server friend. (Just watch, something will start to gel for me, and I will be more productive. Such is life.)
> 
> 2\. I wanted to get something written and posted because I just haven't posted _anything_ in a while, fic-wise, and I was jonesing for that rush of accomplishment, however fleeting. I realize that this fic might not get any hits, but I'll feel better for having posted it.
> 
> 3\. This pairing is an absolute _gold mine_, and I needed to write something for them. Seriously, there are fandoms that would _kill_ for this level of subtext between a main character pairing, and it's so good.
> 
> 4\. You'd be surprised what can inspire you when someone has a really cool idea that they toss in! Since Episode 46 was on my brain, and the trio has finally gotten to a place where they can rest in relative safety, I felt like this conversation could happen then.


End file.
